Miracle Girl
by World-63-Prime
Summary: For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Connor, I'm not equipped to be a mother." Drabbles.
1. Journey

**Title:** Miracle Girl

**Author:** World-63-Prime

**Summary:** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Connor, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated:** T, for violence

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, any of its characters. It's all owned by DC, the rebooting bastards.

**Journey**

_How It Began_

This was it – the world was ending. People were screaming outside as buildings were being blown apart by raining balls of fire. The sky above them all was a blood red, the sun blazing brightly past the clouds of rock threatening to continue hailing down on their heads. Gotham, Star City, Central, Metropolis – _the whole world_ was being brought to its knees. The apocalypse. The end.

The Justice League was doing all it could to stop it – but how did one stop a whole world was being swallowed up in ruin when there was no villain in sight, no great evil to vanquish? It was hard, but it wouldn't be the first time the League had dealt with a world ending crisis.

Looked like just another Tuesday, really.

However, for one mother and her child, well, it really felt like the end of the world and the poor woman was at her rope's end.

According to her calculations, there was a very low percentage of the world surviving the sun deciding to explode on them. This whole situation was so bloody _whelming_ that the situation deserved to be called _over_whelming. There was no future here, but she knew that for her child, she would make one.

The young mother had been dodging and running and riding for a long time – and no matter where she had gone, destruction ran rampant – until she reached her destination: Mount Justice. It had not been used in years, except as a storage area for a lot of unused technology accumulated by many members of the League. Escape pods, broken parts of androids, old and outdated transporters and an innocent looking ray gun that could lead one into alternate worlds. Safer worlds, better worlds – a better future. A better present.

Her baby cried, shifting restlessly in her carrier. She had put the poor little thing down on the ground as she tried to find the portal gun and readjust it as quickly as possible. Taking a moment – _just_ a moment – she gently hushed her baby, trying to get her to calm down. Poor thing, this whole mess was making her upset.

"Don't worry, baby, things are going to be just _tated_, all right?" Hearing the child only wail louder made her heart wrench. Picking the child up, she held her child, hoping it wouldn't be the last time. She breathed in her clean scent, stroke the silky dark hair on her baby's head and just held her close. Her baby. Her darling baby. She wished she didn't have to let her go, but it was for the best. Every still needed her here to help and fight and rescue, but her baby? She deserved something better than all of this – what if they didn't succeed?

She replaced the baby into her carrier and then put that into one of the escape pods, making sure that both carrier and baby were secure within the pod.

The child cried, reaching up with its tiny, chubby little hands, blue eyes watering. Mother placed a finger to her lips and gently shushed the child. A gloved hand took one side of the carrier, rocking it gently as she shakily sung a simple little lullaby her own mother used to sing, before an unfortunate accident took her mother – and father – away. It choked her up knowing that her baby might end up all alone, never knowing her true origins. But she had to hope for something better.

They had to survive. All of them.

"Mom and Dad will find you, no matter what. I promise, baby. Wait for us, okay?" she whispered as the child fell asleep. And she went back to work.

Someone arrived to interrupt her while she was working. The last person who should be here.

World 63, Prime. That was their world, she noted. She needed a better, safer world to send the baby to.

"Chell. Are you…really going through with this?"

She adjusted the dials on the gun.

"_Chell_."

She sighed. "It's only a precaution. The world is ending."

"Chell, you know more than anyone that I want our baby safe and sound, but…"

She ignored him, looking through the infinite worlds, quickly trying to find the most suitable. The first few were not an option, she found, finding them a tad too apocalyptic as hers. They were even showing signs of time disruptions. No, that would be no good. Her child would become erased with them as well. She looked further until she fell upon a seemingly younger world, one less aligned with her own. From the looks of things, it was brighter, newer…just right.

"Chell…"

"Look," she began, closing the pod and activating its navigation and life support systems. The baby slept soundly inside as she closed and sealed it off. "I know what I'm doing…probably a little better than what your grandparents knew what they were doing when they sent your dad all the way out here. This…it's the only way we can guarantee a future for the baby."

The mountain rumbled all of a sudden – struck by a meteor. Looks like things were getting worse.

She hurried, activating the portal and starting up the escape pod. He stopped her by grabbing onto her wrist and pulling her close; she allowed it, her hands fisting into his shirt.

"It's time to say good-bye…"

"Yeah…"

And so, without further stalling on their parts, they sent the child off into a whole new world, just as the ceiling of the chamber they stood in began to crumble and buried both parents in rock and debris.


	2. Shining

**Title:** Miracle Girl

**Author:** World-63-Prime

**Summary:** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Connor, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated:** T, for violence

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, any of its characters. It's all owned by DC, the rebooting bastards. Also, Megaphone isn't mine, either. I'm just borrowing him for a moment from Seito. Like Chad, from Accounting. Do please forgive me.

**Shining**

_How Robin and Superboy Rescue a Baby_

It had started off as a routine villain butt kicking.

Well, sort of. Actually it had started out as a sort of birthday bash for Superboy, while simultaneously celebrating America's Independence, since it was, you know, the _Fourth of July_. Of course, the Boy of Steel's date of conception was most likely months before Independence Day, everyone in the Team considered the day that he had been liberated his true birthday. The first day he breathed alone, saw the moon and spoke and did things for himself. His first thoughts were made this day.

And the most important thing of all? This was the day he made his first friends.

And so they had all agreed to take Connor out to enjoy the Fourth of July festivities in Happy Harbour.

_Then_ came the bad guy butt kicking.

As Robin and Megan were enjoying some ice cream, while Superboy was watching Wally and Kaldur playing some games together with Artemis some guy called Megaphone came along and crashed their party. Rather loudly and obnoxiously, too. This was supposed to be a nice, relaxing and fun day; later on the whole Team was going to go star gazing, because there was supposed to be a meteor shower that night. The next day Wally, Megan, Artemis and Kaldur were 'headed home' to visit their families for the rest of the week. With Batman on leave with Superman to a mission on a far-off planet with one of the Green Lanterns, it had been decided that Robin would stay with Superboy under Red Tornado's supervision.

So, really, there was no time to be wasting on kicking a second rate bad guy's butt into next Tuesday.

Before Megaphone had the chance to really mess things up, the Team had beaten him up, read him his rights and had him tossed into jail where he belonged. Unfortunately, despite Megaphone's lack of powers or any abilities of value, his apprehension took much longer than expected and by the time they were all waving a cheerful farewell to this joke of a villain, everyone had to go home.

Those that had to leave wished Superboy a happy birthday and bid Robin a fond farewell and a see you soon, before leaving the two teens alone to watch the stars together.

Which was fine with Robin.

"Ever seen a meteor shower before? Well, prepared to be utterly _whelmed_." Another first for Superboy – it was always fun, in the Boy Wonder's book, to watch his friend experience something new, one thing at a time. Whether it was watching see the moon for the first time or watching him taste bitter defeat at the hands of Black Canary, every first was important. Technically speaking, Connor Kent was barely over a year old and the first five years of life were the most formative, no matter that he had a teenager's body and the intelligence of someone older than that.

Today marked the many of firsts for Superboy and, in the future, for Robin.

The two sat together on the beach, a fair distance away from the carnival that had re-started once the threat of Megaphone had been subdued. The sounds of laughter floated to the shore where the two teens could hear it, blending in with the gently crashing waves. High above them, stars began shooting across the sky, making white streaks that disappeared in the blink of an eye.

Connor had to admit, it was…nice to see, he supposed. Seeing it with a friend, made it much better, he thought. He had come a long way from the person he used to be a year ago, on this day, but there was much to himself that he did not understand. There were still many a things that he, as Connor, did not know yet or comprehended. He was much better at socializing, but some habits just died hard. But this…one-on-one time with someone else…quietly watching the stars…this he could deal with.

Winding down from the earlier brawl, the Boy of Steel meant to lay down on the sand when an odd sound whistled in his ears, causing him to sit up abruptly. The action surprised Robin, who asked what was wrong. Ignoring him, Superboy searched the skies until he saw _it_ coming right towards him and lunged as far away as possible, taking Robin with him. Protesting at being manhandled, Robin no longer struggled in Superboy's arms when an odd pod-like ship crash landed _right_ where the two had been sitting. A small cloud of dust and sand had kicked up, causing the two teens to cough and choke, until it settled, revealing the pod before them as it opened.

The two boys stared.

Robin was the first to speak. "Whoa. Nice save."

"Thanks," Superboy replied, getting up to go investigate. A hand grabbed his, stopping him in his tracks. He raised a brow at Robin, who used this opportunity to get himself back to his feet with a little help.

"Careful, Supes. Never know what's in there," Robin stated, quietly, pulling a Batarang from out of nowhere. Frankly, Superboy did not _want_ to know where the kid kept them while in civvies. "Let's sneak up on it…"

"Yeah," agreed Superboy.

They took it slow. Small, quiet steps in the sand. One, two, three…

They jumped at the same time, fist up and Batarang drawn.

A wail assailed their ears.

The two male teens stared incredulously at the wiggling, crying form within the pod.

Small legs kicked away at a red blanket and arms waved and thrashed as the cries grew louder and louder.

Superboy twitched as a memory of an event similar to this playing in his mind.

"Aw, hell, no."

Robin couldn't have said it better than himself.


	3. Found

**Title:** Miracle Girl

**Author:** World-63-Prime

**Summary:** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Connor, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated:** T, for violence

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, any of its characters. It's all owned by DC, the rebooting bastards.

**Found**

_In Which Robin and Superboy Try to Find Baby's Parents_

"So…Red Tornado…do you know of any, I don't know…distress signals from other planets asking around for a lost baby, would you?"

The android gave Robin a very blank stare, which was an amazing feat considering he was a heartless robot – ah, correction. The guy had a heart, but it was made out of metal.

"If this is a joke, Robin, I do not see the humour in it. Countless innocents have lost their home and their children to real world ending tragedies."

Yeah, if only what was going on was a joke, because he wasn't laughing either. And Superboy – _Connor_ – the guy was walking a rut into the floor over the insanely coincidental predicament they had inadvertently gotten themselves into. Not every day you found an alien baby at a crash site so close to home. It had to be an alien, right? Because Robin was pretty sure that babies normally didn't just fall out of the sky on a regular basis.

Robin pulled the baby carrier he had been hiding under his cape, showing the gurgling baby who was now trying to eat its own foot. It stopped a moment and looked up at Red Tornado, staring right at the android with her big blue eyes before returning to nibbling on her foot. Thinking that it wasn't very sanitary, Robin gently nudged her foot away. Giggling, the little tyke suddenly grabbed his finger and held fast, smiling a toothless little grin at him. His heart skipped oddly at the action. He pulled his finger away.

"As you can see…so not a joke," stated the teen.

Red Tornado stared at the child, then looked up at the Boy Wonder. He cast his gaze downward once more, threw it back up to see the very serious expression on the youth's face. Oh, my. What a troublesome bit of business this was.

"It's a baby."

"Pardon my French, but _duh_. So, do you know of any planets blowing up or some intergalactic parents looking for a baby, cause, you know…Baby needs its mommy and daddy, after all." There was an odd hitch in Robin's voice then, that made Connor stop in his tracks and Red Tornado tilt his head. The Boy Wonder swore that it was just dust getting into his throat. Yes, just dust and it was pretty dry this summer and they seriously needed to hire a super maid or something to keep the mountain clean.

At long last, Red Tornado gave his answer. "Well, for the moment the child will have to be taken into League custody until its parents are found or otherwise –" Somehow, the 'or otherwise' sounded disturbingly ominous to the two youths as they heard it, coming from the android. "– in the absence of the Batman, I will make the decisions concerning our new ward…I leave the child in your care until further notice."

Connor went white. Robin went slack-jawed.

Red Tornado didn't just suggest what had just suggested, did he? Because there was no way that he and Superboy were going to be babysitting and how did he expect to babysit and it just didn't sit well and was _so_ not aster and –

Little fingers caught hold of his cape and tugged, drawing Robin's attention down to the little bundle of joy that had almost literally fallen onto his lap. The baby giggled up at him and tugged again several more times. Big baby blues twinkled up at him, so full of happiness and innocent joy. Seemed as if it liked him, he thought. But really, no matter how cute, he and Superboy really had no business taking care of babies. Robin still couldn't lead the Team just yet and Red Tornado expected him to just pick up a probably orphaned baby and…oh.

The baby had stuffed some of the cape's material into its mouth and suckled on it (which _definitely_ wasn't sanitary, considering he _knew_ where that cape had been). Somehow, this caused the little thing to fall asleep as she held onto the bright yellow and dark black, as if it were a security blanket. The baby was so small and vulnerable and probably had no idea it was all alone in this world, its mother and father probably lost...

Carefully, he removed the fabric from the infant's mouth and gently, awkwardly picked the baby up. So light and squishy. He chuckled at the strange and new feeling.

"Okay. Yeah. This is workable. I can do it," he agreed. There were still some doubts though. Very well founded ones. "What about missions that might come up? Bad guys don't take holidays, you know. And…I have no idea how to take care of a baby."

"You and Superboy may work on this together, while I contact the League and see if we can find this child's origins. I would like all of the details you may give as to how this child came to Earth. Any and all information is crucial. And as for taking care of a baby…it should not be too hard to look up a manual or two on childcare. Between Superboy and yourself, I'm sure that you will become suitable surrogate parents."

Surrogates. Adoptive. Oh, god. Even for a little while, that was a pretty big commitment.

Connor was beside Robin then, a looming, strong presence. The taller teen was exuding an air of confidence, but one look into his eyes, Robin could see he was unsure, too. Looking down at the tiny life nestled in his arms, he stood straighter, though the reassuring hand on his shoulder did help a bit. Smirking up at Connor, he nodded ascent, before beginning the tale of how the baby came to be with them. Once the two teens gave up every detail that they could, Red Tornado was off to the spot on the beach where the baby's pod had crashed, leaving a slightly nervous Robin and a distinctly perturbed Superboy in his wake.

And then the baby woke-up, crying loudly enough that made the Boy Wonder worried for the structural integrity of the hollowed out mountain.

The two teens looked at one another, both quite lost on what to do. Though he was seemingly older and had so much knowledge crammed into his brain thanks to the genomorphs it was ridiculous, Connor looked to Robin on what should be done. More than ever, Robin wished the others were there with them now, to give their advice and support, because Robin – for once – had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to be doing.

"Connor."

"Yeah?"

"I'm not equipped for this sort of thing."


	4. Awkward

**Title:** Miracle Girl

**Author:** World-63-Prime

**Summary:** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Conner, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated:** T, for violence

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, any of its characters. It's all owned by DC.

**Awkward**

_Or How Robin and Superboy Try to Change a Diaper (and Not Panic)_

It took Robin and Superboy the better part of fifteen minutes to realize that the baby had wet itself and needed a diaper change – fast.

"We should probably stop calling the baby an 'it'," Robin stated, to which Superboy merely grunted an agreement. The two of them were now alone with the small infant, with Red Tornado having left to investigate the crash site. The baby was crying still and flailing about, although when Robin would bounce it a bit, the wailing would subside for a bit.

They really couldn't call the baby an it, because when he had been in Cadmus, he certainly didn't like being referred to as an it either (although they never said it out loud, telepathy allowed Conner to know exactly what the scientists thought of him). But it wasn't as if they would know the little tyke's gender just from looking.

It eventually dawned on the teens exactly how they could go about finding out the baby's gender and the both of them felt a little embarrassed by it. However, the baby needed a change of diapers (and possibly clothes – the white jumper it sported was probably a bit filthy) and in the name of this nameless baby (they'd have to figure that one out, too) Robin and Superboy were going to take care of it properly!

"Alright, Supey, we're going to need supplies. Think you could head in to town and grab some stuff for the baby?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Diapers, baby formula, toys - you know, baby...stuff."

The two of them stared at each awkwardly, as the baby cried and cried and cried. It was all Conner could do not to suddenly snap, because the wailing was killing his ears. He supposed he should be happy he could get out of the base for a little while, but...

"Hey, you gonna be okay, by yourself?" he asked, a small, tiny modicum of concern over his features. Robin was smart - freakishly smart, by most standards, but Conner was worried that it might not be such a good idea to leave an infant alone with a fourteen year-old boy no matter how smart he was (or how much the baby seemed to like his friend more than him). Somehow pulling off an insulted look with his large sunglasses on his face, Robin managed a kick to Conner's shin at the inadvertent insult to his abilities.

"We'll we fine. Right kid?" The baby responded by crying louder, making both temporary 'parents' wince. "Uh, Supey? Might be a good idea to get that baby stuff now."

Conner didn't need to be told twice and left to make a quick shopping trip at Happy Harbour. However, right before he took off, the Boy of Steel couldn't help throwing one last remark over his shoulder.

"Maybe you should try feeding the baby. It might quiet down if you give it some milk."

Robin ended up staring at the spot Superboy had vacated. At length, he finally said, to the empty air, "Do I look like I have _boobs_, Conner?"

Somewhere in Happy Harbour, Conner was paying for some baby-related purchases and he could feel his ears go red at the mention of his name not so far away.

**x X Miracle Girl X x**

All right, the moment of truth. The two teenaged boys had been working up the nerve to do this and had been stalling enough. It shouldn't take an hour to change one measly diaper, but it did, however the Boy Wonder would attest that it was because neither of them had any clue about changing a dirty diaper. There was also the fact that the baby's gender was a mystery to them and they weren't exactly ready to see any female parts so early in their mental development. As far as anyone knew, they could be scarred forever!

The baby's cries had tapered off into sniffling, which wasn't that much of an improvement, thought Robin. According to the baby manuals he had downloaded from the Internet, babies only stopped crying when they felt their need for attention was satisfied, or if they felt they were being ignored. Being ignored too often would lead to the baby feeling rejected at times and at this junction, this was a big no-no. So Robin did his best to keep the baby entertained with some rubber keys that Superboy had bought amongst everything else he had purchased. Honestly, it was probably too much, but better safe than sorry. Who knew how long before they found the baby's parents…And what if they didn't? What then…?

_No, I can't be thinking like that. Don't worry, baby, we're going to find your family._

They were in Robin's room at the base; it had been the closest and Robin just felt better at the idea the baby would be around, somehow. They didn't exactly have accommodations for someone so little anyways and it was best for the kid to be with someone and since it was so attached to him already.

When the fourteen-year old wasn't paying attention, the baby snatched the keys he had been waving and tossed it far – surprisingly so. It actually flew right at Conner who was right behind him. It bounced harmlessly off of his chest.

"We should…probably get on with it."

Robin was not looking forward to this. _Seriously_. He didn't know how his parents had done it, bless their resting souls. Having a kid was a nightmare he didn't want to deal with at his age. Brothers and sisters, yes. It was impossible with a single 'father' like Bruce Wayne for Dick Grayson to get any siblings, but it would happen, right? But to be a parent, even temporarily…ugh.

_Not a parent. Babysitting. Yeah. I'm babysitting until the kid's mom and dad come to pick up baby._

"Yeah. Okay."

Nothing happened.

Robin looked at Conner expectantly. "Well?"

Conner shrugged. "Better you than me. I don't think I…" He flexed his fingers and looked away, an uncertain look on his face. There was a lost quality to the expression, confusion and awkwardness. Would have been cute, if that didn't leave Robin the honour of having to take care of the baby himself; he was going to make sure to visit his parents graves when this was all over and thank them profusely for putting up with him for as long as they had. He'd only been with this kid for a bit and he was already caving.

Even if the baby had the biggest, blue puppy eyes he had ever seen…

Robin cringed a bit. "Yeah…better if I do it, but next time you're on diaper duty, dude."

Mentally, he apologized to the baby before carefully removing the diaper…

Well, crap.

The baby girl laying on his bed looked up at Robin, gurgling softly. She squealed and waved her arms up at the shocked boy, babbling nonsense as the older boy stared down at her.

_Dear Mother who art in Heaven, I am so not ready for this kind of crap already._

Sucking it up, Robin held out a hand behind him to a somewhat bewildered Superboy.

"Conner. Baby wipes. _Now_."


	5. Obvious

**Title:** Miracle Girl

**Author:** World-63-Prime

**Summary:** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Conner, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated:** T, for violence and Robin's pottymouth

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, any of its characters. It's all owned by DC.

**Obvious**

_In Which the Baby Gets a Name_

Conner didn't particularly like babies most of the time. They were loud, smelled weird and were always looking for attention. Not to mention they could be temperamental as almighty hell and you had to bend to their will or Bad Things tended to happen.

Or maybe he didn't like them much because he often saw them as competition, since he was barely a year old himself. Superboy turned Conner Kent had grown in the past year, but it did not mean he didn't need further social interaction and development. His mind was sharp and prepped with all kinds of knowledge expected of someone his physical age – to become the next Superman, as Cadmus had intended, should the real one ever die or go mad, he thought bitterly – but the most crucial thing Cadmus hadn't taught him had been how to act around people.

His friends taught him that, little by little. Baby steps towards being a better person, as awkward as they were.

So, here was a baby who could not be any older than Conner was, sucking up the attention one of the few people on Earth who mattered to him. Except, perhaps, maybe, probably, Robin meant just a bit more to him than everyone else. Same level as M'gann, higher than Batman and lower than Superman, the future leader of the Team held a very special place in Conner's cloned heart.

And that very special place was beginning to seize up whenever he thought of that baby sharing a bed with his Robin, possessiveness aside.

However, he knew what it was like to be alone in a strange, foreign world with nothing, but the clothes on your back and what little knowledge you had of it. He was lucky to be how he was, he thought. Conner Kent, Superboy, could get along in this world just fine. He could read, write, speak…he could walk and hold himself upright.

This baby couldn't even sit up yet.

Thinking about it, Conner knew he should feel quite sorry for this baby that had crashed into their lives, the same way his 'father' had for his 'grandparents'. A lost baby girl whose name they didn't even know. She had a name, of course – parents couldn't be that cruel, he thought, but there was something bitter brewing in his mind when he mentally brought this up – but what was that name? Well, it would be hard to figure out.

While Robin slept away the night with the baby, Conner put his own effort with the baby in his own way by trying to figure out a name they could call the infant until her parents came to claim her. _If_ they did.

God, he hated feeling so conflicted. Conner could only hope that this whole business went smoothly, otherwise he wasn't sure what he would do. What the League would do. What _he_ would do.

Conner snorted at the thought. Nothing was the answer. Same with him, when they first met. And still nothing. No, Superman would leave the child in the hands of another member of the League. Probably Batman, since he seemed to be the most well-adjusted when it came to having a ward to look after. Although, considering everything that goes on in Gotham, maybe that wasn't such a good idea.

There was a slight smile on Superboy's lips as he pondered over what the girl, all grown up, would become? A female Robin? Or a Batgirl? The amusement only lasted a few moments longer before Conner went back to contemplating over the baby's name.

It really shouldn't be so hard.

It took M'gann about three seconds to give him his first name and the Martian Manhunter only took a few more seconds to tack on a last name as well (which he figured out hadn't been to honour Mister Nelson, but rather, the Father-That-Never-Was).

Just a name, a single name.

But it couldn't just be any name, because names were important. They defined who you were, in a way. Made you something other than just a thing that existed _just_ because.

When morning came on the first day without their team mates, Conner immediately went to Robin's room. He was sleep deprived, exhausted and probably sporting the worst case of baggy eyes any teenager had ever seen on this Earth, but he was proud to say that he had found a name for the baby. Robin had slept with his domino mask on, an odd sight. The baby was snuggled comfortably close to his chest and it both sent a feeling of warmth and something oddly cold through Superboy's chest.

Robin had not slept well last night. In fact, he had only just fallen asleep a few minutes before Conner decided to pay him a visit at…six in the morning. Way too early to be up after the wreck of a night he had been through. Don't get him wrong, this bird was nocturnal and was used to getting beaten up, beating thugs up and chasing after older men in long capes all night long, but the stress (and shock) of child rearing was nowhere near as taxing as he had thought.

Once again, Robin sent his eternal gratitude to his parents.

Perhaps it was because it was all new that things seemed more stressful and hard than it truly was, but he was only fourteen, damn it all. Much too young to be raising a child. He really had no business with it, but here he was, after a night of keeping the baby calm, feeding and changing the kid…

_Man_, was he exhausted. Was it too much to ask for some sleep?

But she really was sweet, when she wasn't crying or wailing. This nameless kid. This cute little kid that he couldn't help, but feel attached to, which was a dangerous, dangerous thing to be. She had to leave eventually. It wasn't as if Batman was going to up and adopt the kid like he had him. Robin was sure this kid still had a chance for her happy ending with her real parents from another world. A kid this cute had to be an alien, he thought. He wasn't normally the touchy-feely type, but he had no problem with cuddling up with this tiny girl.

Black hair and blue, blue, blue eyes; he could almost pretend she was his kid sister or something and his parents were just out for the night, or busy practicing in the ring. For the next show. Yes, this was what the Boy Wonder had been musing over, right before he shut his eyes and started drifting off. It was weird to think of her as his kid; he was young enough to be her brother, after all. He could imagine it…him being overly protective of his baby sister…

The baby had been sleeping on her back, peacefully in slumber, all blameless and warm. She was a good snuggler, Robin found, when he shifted to be closer to her, wrapping a protective arm around her tiny form. Vaguely, he wondered what kind of name his parents would have given to his newborn baby sister, had they survived long enough to give him one…

_Rachel…Chelsea…Selena…Nathalie…Lian…Anna-Maria…Mari…_

Feeling strangely content this way, Robin slept for all of five minutes.

"Hey, Robin."

Robin groaned softly, and then mumbled softly about bloody Kryptonians. Forcing himself to sit up and face Conner – of whom he really had the urge to throw a few pillows at for waking him up so soon after _almost_ falling asleep – he asked what was wrong. Quietly, because he sure as Hell was going to lose it if he had to face with a screaming baby on top of Conner visiting him at six in the morning. Superboy was a good guy, but his sense of social interaction and timing was as awful as M'gann's burnt cookies.

"I got a name for the baby."

Robin was excited, or promised to be excited about this later on. It was too damn early and his young, growing, sleep deprived body demanded he humour the meta so he could get the six hours of rest in order to function the rest of the day. When he heard the name, Robin smiled – probably a little stupidly, to boot. Stupid exhaustion. But the name was nice, if a little odd.

Sighing, Robin laid back down on his bed and continued to snuggle with the baby. Baby Mari-El.

'Mari' for short when Robin got up later and properly thought about the name Conner had decided to give their temporary ward.

The baby seemed to like the name. She responded well to it when they presented the name to the infant. Then again, the baby wasn't even a full year old yet and was most likely just happy they were giving her attention. She still sucked on Robin's clothes when she could reach them and even started warming up to Conner as well. He always refused to pick her up, citing some kind of reason about being unable to control his super strength properly, which was total B.S., but Robin never called him on it.

It was breakfast time and by now, Robin had gotten the hang of mixing baby formula and feeding Mari. The instructions on the box for the bottles Conner bought had helped a lot in this aspect, along with the mixing instructions for the formula.

"So, _Mari_, what'll you have today? Regular formula or enriched?"

"Ah-ba-baaaa," replied the baby.

Robin chuckled, while Conner rolled his eyes as he fished around the fridge for something to eat.

"I think Mari-El wants the enriched one," suggested Conner as he got out the eggs.

Robin grinned. "Nothing, but the best for Mari, then. You feeling the aster, babe? Cause big brother Robin's gonna make you the best milk of your life."

Rather predictably, only minutes after this declaration the Boy Wonder was sporting first degree burns and was so _not_ feeling the aster. At least the baby was happy and fed.


	6. Voice

**Title:** Miracle Girl

**Author:** World-63-Prime

**Summary:** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Conner, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated:** T, for violence and Robin's pottymouth

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, any of its characters. It's all owned by DC.

**Voice**

_Baby Speaks For the First Time_

Well, today was a totally _whelming_ day.

Somehow, news of baby Mari (pronounced Mary by Robin, for sentimental reasons, and '_Mah-ree_' by Superboy, because he thought an alien baby deserved alien pronunciation) had spread like wildfire, and after getting an extra two hours of sleep, Robin found the base flooded with random passerby's from the League. Everyone that had free time came by the base on the excuse that they had not seen the original headquarters of the Justice League, Mount Justice. Robin and Superboy didn't buy it, of course. Normally, when superheroes come by for a visit they usually didn't bear gifts of toys, diapers and other little things for a child of twelve months or less.

Seriously, though, if he had to deal with any more 'mama jokes' from everyone, Robin promised he was going to go on a crazy spree in Gotham dressed up like a bluebird. He was _so_ not the mom in the relationship here. Despite Mari constantly clinging onto him like Wally to M'gann on most days. Just what were these guys basing this on? Geez.

It certainly didn't help his situation with Conner being a bit moody since finding Mari. The guy was doing a very good impression of Superman right now, with how distant he was being. Weren't they supposed to take care of the kid together? So much for being doting parents. Mari didn't seem to mind, although she'd put those baby blues on the Boy of Steel from time to time.

Mari managed to sit up on her own that first afternoon, when Red Tornado returned from investigating the crash site. The little tyke was on a play mat brought in by Green Arrow, playing with some foam blocks from Black Canary. She was giggling and clapping her hands as she placed the blocks haphazardly. Robin couldn't help, but hover as Tornado explained the situation to him. He had to hold back a sudden onslaught of protective impulses when Mari toppled over onto her back; she laughed and wiggled around, so he assumed she was all right and allowed her to keep playing by herself.

"…Curiously enough, it would seem that the ship is a piece of Justice League technology," Red Tornado stated, drawing Robin's attention back to the android. He nodded, barely taking all of it in. From the corner of his eye, he watched Conner finally approach Mari. Robin tensed a bit, waiting.

Conner kneel next to her and carefully set her upright. Mari responded to this by giggling and grasping onto one of his fingers with a small hand. Her own fingers barely covered one of Superboy's.

"Robin?"

"Oh, s-sorry. Yeah, um, what's this about Justice League technology? Does this mean the baby's from Earth?" Did this also mean that the baby was related to someone in the League? Sweet. That would make finding her parents a lot faster.

"Perhaps. I will need to speak with the Batman to make some…confirmations. There are a few details that are troubling me, concerning the child's arrival here…"

Robin nodded, understanding. "If there's anything I can do…"

"Your current mission is to watch over the child, Robin," spoke Red Tornado. He turned his head towards the child who was crawling all over Conner's lap, while the teen was doing a very impressive imitation of a statue. Mari babbled happily as she played. "Leave the rest to the League."

Sighing, the younger male nodded, taking the hint. 'Leave it to the grown-ups and stay put with your new baby sister', pretty much. Once the android was off, Robin turned his attention back to Conner and Mari, unable to help the grin coming onto his face when he looked at them.

Ah, it did his heart did to see them get along. Sort of. Mari was sucking on Conner's favourite shirt, which Robin translated as a sign that she liked him a lot. Some of the visitors had tried picking her up or touching her before, but she all rejected them with an ear piercing wail that could have made Black Canary proud. Apparently, baby Mari did not appreciate being touched by strangers. Although Robin and Superboy were strangers, so…

"Huh. Maybe we look like her parents," mused the Boy Wonder. He crouched next to the other two and reached out to ruffle up the baby's dark hair. Same shade as his. Or Conner's. It was pretty black. "It explain why she likes us so much. Hey, baby. Do I look like your dad? Can you say daddy? Daaaaaaddy? Dada? Dada's cool, too."

Somehow, Robin had degenerated into baby talk. Conner was giving him a funny look (and so was the baby, now that he was looking at her, too). When he realized it he stopped short, blushing a little in embarrassment.

Yeah, the day had been a bit too whelming, he thought. Too many people, too many of said people getting on his nerves about being a 'new mom' and a secret about Mari that just begged to be uncovered. If the pod she came in was Justice League property, then it had to mean that some superhero out there was wondering where their baby was right now.

Mari was moving away from Conner now, crawling towards him. She kept it up a good distance, before her arms couldn't support her weight anymore. Falling down, she didn't cry, but she did end up rolling onto her back and wiggling about a bit. Robin had to admit, it was pretty cute. Fed up with being on the floor, Mari reached out towards Robin, her hands making grasping gestures.

"Mm…mm…"

Oh! Mari was going to try to say something.

"Mmmmm…mmmmda…."

"Come on Mari, you can do it," encouraged Conner, in the softest voice he could muster. He was somewhat eager to hear Mari speak her as well.

"Yeah, Mari. Come on…say 'dada'."

"M….mm…."

This was an important, momentous occasion for the two. They waited, huddled over Mari as she struggled to speak. After a few moment where the baby's face went a bit red from concentration (or maybe she just went and needed another diaper change), she finally said her first word.

"Mama."

Silence followed that one single word. Mari's arms were still outstretched towards Robin whose jaw was hanging open. Stifling a snicker, Conner reached over and gently pushed his friend's mouth shut.

"Well, looks like the jury has spoken. You're the mom."

Robin glared at his friend through his sunglasses. "Conner, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

Conner openly laughed at this. "Sure you're not," he ribbed.

The Robin Glare intensified, but bounced off harmlessly of the Boy of Steel.

"Dude, if I'm the mother, then you're the father, you prick."

Robin regretted ever saying that as Superboy had disappeared right before his eyes, faster than a speeding bullet. The only thing to remind that he had ever been there was Mari looking at the spot that the meta had vacated, patting the floor.

"Dada?"


	7. Dismiss

**Title: **Miracle Girl

**Author: **World-63-Prime

**Summary: ** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Conner, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated: **K+

**Beta'd: **Nope

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Superboy, Young Justice or whatever.

**Dismiss**

_In which There Was Much Irony_

It was probably stupid of him to just get up and leave like that, but hearing Robin call him a father of all things just didn't sit well with him. It had been a joke, he knew - a snarky reply in face of the ribbing he had given his friend - but seeing that baby, all comfortable with Robin and knowing Conner had to be one of the two to take care of it...Somehow it upset him. He didn't know why, it just did. Jealousy? Maybe, dumb as the idea was.

Not that he was particularly possessive, but Robin was his first and foremost in Conner's mind (and heart). They had been good friends a while now - a whole year working together. Sort of. Superboy knew he wasn't easy to get along with and more often than not, he let his anger and emotions get the best of him. He was getting better and you really couldn't blame him for being such a wreck. Unlike most teens, Conner didn't have years to adjust to his emotions. Even though he had the body of someone the age of seventeen, he had only been just 'born' last year.

It was stupid, stupid, _stupid_ hormones that should not mix with an infant's mental ability coupled with an adult's wealth of knowledge. Superboy was taking it too seriously.

It was just Robin being Robin, all snippy and smart mouthed. Nothing more.

"_You overreacted and you don't know how to apologize. Just say 'sorry'._"

It was one of the first things Superboy had learned after being freed from Cadmus. However, the longer he lived outside his pod, the harder it was to say sorry to everyone whenever he did something wrong. It shouldn't be so hard. It was just one little word.

It was hard for Superboy to say he was sorry in this case and he was left frustrated by it all. Worst yet, he was pretty sure he had to apologize to Mari as well and that was one he didn't quite look forward to. Mari could barely understand what's going on around her, but he was pretty sure that the baby girl was already attached to him. It was inconceivable how Mari unconditionally adored him and it kind of scared Superboy - Conner. It made his insides twist with uncertainty and worry over the future of a baby who he barely knew. Was this how Superman felt, when he first laid eyes on him a year ago? Somehow, he felt sympathy for the older man and what he had ended up putting him through, now that he sort of understood how he felt back then.

It was such an awful, frustrating, scary feeling...not knowing what to do. It was like being helpless and to people known for the invulnerability, it was a horrible shock.

Knowing this, Conner felt that it was the right thing to just let this whole thing go, if not for his own sake, then for Mari's. He could only imagine what she could be feeling right now, with Robin. He was not her father, but he was responsible for her; what kind of person was he, if he rejected her presence the same way Superman had done to him? Conner may be the Man of Steel's clone, but he was not Superman and by accepting Mari, he would prove himself better.

He would not dismiss Mari, the same way he had been, especially not after he had just _named_ her, for crying out loud. The baby would never remember this event, but Conner would for the rest of his natural life.


	8. Remorseful

**Title:** Miracle Girl

**Author:** World-63-Prime

**Summary:** For though they were superheroes with great abilities beyond human comprehension, Superboy and Robin had no business raising babies. Or even one. One week, thirty little moments. "Connor, I'm not equipped to be a mother."

**Rated: **K+

**Beta'd:** Nope

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Young Justice, any of its characters. It's all owned by DC.

**Author's Note:** By popular request, I am going to do my best to continue this series of 30 moments in the lives of surrogate parents, Robin and Superboy with baby Mari.

**Remorseful**

_In Which There Are Apologies_

Mari hadn't stopped crying since Conner left.

The baby couldn't help the sobbing she'd done at Superboy's abrupt departure. Did she sense the tense air? The unhappiness left in the elder male's wake? Was it possible for a child this young to know it had done wrong?

No, of course not. Not really, Dick mused, still trying his best to calm the baby down. But a child did understand that if it didn't like something they should voice themselves verily. Such turmoil had occurred just from someone making their departure.

_God damn it, Conner. She's just a baby._

Dick stewed about it for a while, intent on finding ways of being angry with the other male – just fume and slowly grow more and more frustrated with each passing sob from the baby. Mari's cries were getting on the teen's last nerve. But the boy was trying, he really was, but for the love of everything that was aster, his patience was wearing thin. There were times when he'd spent nights without sleep, wired up and ready to kick butt and take names, however none of those things truly helped the Boy Wonder in this awful and terrible situation.

Dick really wanted to be angry at Superboy. A part of him told him to tell the guy off for running away and leaving him alone with their baby – _the_ baby. _The_.

_Dangerous territory there, Robin. Dangerous_.

For the first time in a long time, Dick just wanted to cry. There was no bad guy here. No villainous deeds to stop or avert. No end of the world scenarios that required the populace of Earth to be saved by a bunch of ragtag heroes and their younger counterparts. Just a boy and this tiny squalling baby. And he felt small and useless – and he was never useless, he was Robin, Boy Wonder for crying out loud – and there was no stopping the infant from continuing her racket. And just when the boy felt the first cracks within his psyche, he felt a presence within the mountain.

Or rather, felt the rush of wind and debris that came with the arrival of the one and only Superboy.

Part of the Boy Wonder wanted to shout at the Boy of Steel, to lay into Mari's other surrogate parent, demand where he had gone and to call him the greatest clone of a prick that ever walked the Earth; another part of him was relieved (and secretly wanted to sob out of relief, but like heck he was going to start sobbing like a little girl in front of Conner). But nothing happened. Conner hadn't even moved from where he was, staring at Robin and Mari with a blank expression.

And the little girl's sobs did not ebb. Perhaps they increased at a frequency that was enough to make Superman wince from wherever he was currently – Conner there didn't seem to enjoy little Mari's cries.

At the movement there, Robin could feel that moment of paternal fury building within him once more. He was ready to make his statement – rush forward with indignation and anger on behalf of the child Supey had left behind, causing her (and Robin) no small amount of distress.

Oh, heck yes. He was going to open up a can on Superboy.

But faster than he could blink – _metas_ were _so_ unfair – Superboy was in front of Robin and Mari, hands gently lifting the baby from his own and suddenly Robin's anger died, soon to be replaced by an odd sense of dread.

Superboy wasn't ready. Conner wasn't ready to hold Mari and what if he pressed too hard or she slipped and she dropped to the floor and – and – and –

Mari was held carefully in Conner's arms, secure and safe. The babe looked up at the older boy, baby blues still watery and turning red from all of her crying. Her lip quivered as she quieted down, sniffling as she waited to see what her newly appointed 'daddy' would do now that he was here, with her. Leaning close to her, Conner smushed his lips to her forehead in the clumsiest of ways possible, mumbling his apologies to her.

"Sorry, Mari," he whispered, assured she could hear him.

For many moments, the baby just stared up at him, eyes wide, little face showing nothing. Robin was sure that the kid could give a poker player a run for their money, because that was the best poker face he'd seen in a long time. And he worked with Batman!

Eventually, it seemed like the baby accepted Superboy's apology in the only way she knew how.

Grabbing a fistful of his dark shirt, she stuffed the material into her mouth and sucked on it. And then all was well in the world again.

Robin, unbelieving, stared before he sagged tiredly. With the emotional rollercoaster he'd suffered the last several hours, could anyone blame him for being so..._exhausted_? Not even facing the Joker for the first time ages ago was as traumatizing as taking care of a baby. How had he wound up with this again?

One look at Conner and Mari being all chummy swiftly reminded him why.

_Oh, yeah. The baby blues. And the shirt sucking. Huh. Maybe we should think of weening her from that..._

But first...

"...You're on baby duty, Supey. I need _sleep_."

Superboy gave Robin a bit of a dumbfounded look before nodding, face suddenly unsure as Mari continued to suck on his clothes, starting to wriggle as she could not quite sit still.

"Ah, Robin...you're not seriously going to leave me alone with Mari...Robin? _Robin_?" The calmness from moments earlier in which the Boy of Steel had apologized to the baby had disappeared, leaving behind solely the boy that was Conner who was awkward and had no idea how to deal with babies without someone else supervising them. There was alarm in the poor guy's voice whilst he watched his friend leave him to fend for himself.

"You can handle her for an hour, right? Night Supey!"

And then, like that, he was gone. Off to his room most likely.

Superboy stared at Mari.

Mari stared up at Superboy.

The male heaved a heavy sigh.

"...Guess I better start doing right by you, huh? Um...so...you like TV?"


End file.
